


The Best In Me

by brokenhighways



Series: AUgust 2020 [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, August Writing Challenge, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: The one where Jude is Zero’s overbearing bodyguard.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: AUgust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860907
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97
Collections: AUgust 2020





	The Best In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third (and probably last) AUgust story! I don't think I really followed the AU part very well, which is funny because my time in fandom has been spent exclusively writing AUs. 
> 
> Anyway, I've been a crazy posting streak over the past few months, so I'm taking a little break after I post this. I might post a Mentalist drabble or three, but as of now, I've put all Zude fics on hold while I complete the Fatal Lies sequel. I want to make sure the story is the best it can be and that means not working on 17 different things at the same time, lol! 
> 
> Stay safe, people & thank you to everyone reading my Zude fics - this one is for you! x

Having a bodyguard is not as bad as Zero thought it would be. Jude is a nice enough guy. Quiet, strong, and very good at carrying Zero's gym bag whenever he asks him to. 

The only issue is Jude's  _ always _ on the job. He's always got the wiry earpiece (and who is he talking to anyway? He's Zero's  _ only  _ bodyguard), always buttoned up and no-nonsense. 

"Dude, don't you ever relax?"

"Yes," Jude says. "When I'm not with you."

"Charming."

Jude's eyebrow shoots up. "Is there a problem, Zero? Do you need me to contact your agent?"

"There's no problem. It's just weird that I'm sitting here with more food than I can eat, and you're over there like a statue. Relax already."

With a weary sigh, Jude loosens his tie and joins Zero on his couch. "Happy?"

"Look, you're not going to be here for long anyway. It's not like I  _ need _ a bodyguard."

"Tell it to the person who tried to break into your house last week."

Zero pauses mid-chew, taken aback by the information. "What?"

"We didn't want to alarm you. It's been taken care of."

Being a professional basketball player isn't without its downsides, and while Zero usually buries his head in the clouds, this season has been crazy. When the team informed him about some security concerns, he didn't hesitate to accept a bodyguard. 

"Thank you, I guess. I didn't realize you were in charge of my house security."

"I'm not," Jude says. "However, you're paying me a lot of money. Figured I'd do my due diligence."

"What else am I paying you for?"

"I monitor your mail, phone calls, people who want to see for whatever reasons. I have a GPS tracker on your car in the event that you're kidnapped. I've got one on your phone so I know where you are at all times."

"My hero," Zero remarks sarcastically, suddenly nervous about all the surveillance.

Jude shrugs nonchalantly, eyes gleaming as he says. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to carry you out of all buildings Batman-style. Just say the word."

"Like you could lift  _ me _ up."

"I've had bigger," Jude locks eyes with him. "Clients that is."

Zero's certain Jude is flirting with him, but he's also seen  _ The Bodyguard _ \- he doesn't want to end up shot because he distracted Jude with his smoldering eyes. 

+

There's an argument at The Playground, glass flying everywhere as the security guards move in to break it up. Jude appears out of nowhere and grabs Zero, dragging him out of the bar and into the hallway connecting it to the arena. 

Jude’s voice is terse and firm. "Let's go."

"I was  _ watching _ the argument." Zero rubs at his shoulder, not appreciating Jude's brashness. 

"You'll be watching the game from the  _ sidelines _ if you get injured here tonight. Is that what you want?"

"Why do you care?" Zero didn’t play well during the game and he’s  _ already _ annoyed. The last thing he needs is Jude crawling up his ass. 

"It's my job to keep you out of harm's way, Zero. I'm not the enemy here."

“Yeah, whatever,” Zero mutters. “Are you going to drive me home or what?”

+

Zero meets a girl after the game, a cute brunette called Stacey who wants to come back to his place. Once again, the only issue is  _ Jude _ hanging around like a bad smell, dragging Zero over to the side before he can slip out of the club. 

He's been going through a dry spell so it's not been a problem, but today all he wants is to get  _ laid _ . 

Jude has other ideas. "If you want to take her home, I'm going to need her details, some ink on an NDA and I have to search her person."

Zero shakes his head, wondering if this is a  _ joke _ . "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." 

"I hardly doubt this girl is a threat to me, Jude."

"I beg to differ."

Zero ends up leaving the party alone, wondering why there's a bitter taste in his mouth. 

+

He comes to a decision shortly after, catching Jude one evening when he drops him off after an interview. For some reason, Jude’s sitting on his couch like he doesn’t have anything better to do. Zero’s starting to think he’s a robot. 

"We need some ground rules."

Jude glances up from his mini crossword puzzle book. "I'm listening."

"If I want to bring a girl home, I'll give you a name. You run it discreetly within fifteen minutes and that's it. Anything else can come after."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works," Jude says. "Either we do things my way, or you can get a new bodyguard."

Zero scoffs, knowing that wouldn't go down well. Before Jude came on the scene, the board told him to get his act together and stop being difficult. Asking for a new bodyguard isn't in his best interests. 

“You  _ know _ that I’m on my last chance. I’m surprised they hired you. Thought they’d be glad to see the back of me.”

The L.A. Devils are paying for Jude's services and Zero knows he'll get grief if he forces him out. He can't afford another misstep so he's stuck with Jude. 

“Zero, I’m here to help you. I’m not the bad guy here.”

Zero laughs, not sure if Jude’s mocking him. "I didn't realize being a cock block was part of your job description."

"It's right under carrying you out of buildings  _ Batman-style _ ."

"You're a weirdo, you know that, right?" Zero glares at him, wishing this ordeal was over. “Fuckin’  _ Batman _ .”

"I've been called worse things." Jude looks up at him. "You're cute when you're angry."

Zero blinks at him. "I'm going to bed.  _ Alone _ . Thanks to you."

"If you need me to read you a bedtime story, just say the word."

"Fuck you, Jude."

Jude simply laughs. 

+

This time the flight attendant passes Zero her number on the sly, winking at him when she thinks Jude isn't looking. 

Zero knows better, though. "Am I allowed to call her or do I need to sign a permission slip first?"

Jude flips a page in the book he's reading -  _ Eat, Pray, Love _ \- and says, "Do whatever you want."

"What exactly is your problem?" Zero snaps. "First you're all over me for wanting to take a girl home, now you don't care. Are you fucking with me?"

"If I say yes will this conversation end now?"

Zero's about to give Jude a piece of his mind when he realises Jude's eyes are red, and he's paler than usual. There are beads of sweat over his brow and Zero is suddenly very grateful that he got his flu jab. He  _ cannot _ afford to miss any games. Not when he has a serious shot at MVP. 

"Is everything okay?" Zero hands Jude one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs. "You're sweating."

"It's the heat." Jude dabs at his forehead roughly, balling the cloth when he's done. "I'm fine."

Zero looks up at where the AC vent is blasting cold air on them. "You're not fine. I'm going to call a flight attendant over, okay?"

"Zero, I'm  _ fine _ . It's nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

+

Jude's off sick for three weeks and his replacement is a burly man called Clifford. Clifford doesn't speak in full words, leaving Zero bored out of his mind. One evening, he sneaks out and drives over to Jude's apartment. 

Judging by Jude's widening eyes, he's shocked to see Zero standing on his doorstep. "Zero, what are you doing here?"

Zero holds up a warm, brown paper bag. "I brought soup."

"Why?" Jude's eyes narrow and Zero begins to wonder if he's made a huge mistake in coming here. 

"... because you're sick?" Zero frowns. "Am I bothering you?"

"No... sorry, come in." Jude steps back, allowing Zero to walk in after him. He shuts the door and looks around curiously. 

The walls are a powder blue, with a couch and ottoman spread out in the main room. There's a bicycle propped up against the wall and a few art frames scattered here and there.

"This place is nice," Zero says, struggling to remember the last time he was in someone else's apartment or house. "Homely. Walls could do with some color. I'll have my assistant send you a framed and signed Zero shirt."

"Thank you," Jude says, grinning loftily and adding, "It'll make a good coaster for my ice-cold beers."

Zero's lips upturn into a smile, secretly happy Jude's back to his bantering ways. "Harsh... yet fair."

"What are you doing here, Zero? Thought you'd use this opportunity to sleep with as many women as possible."

Zero's not even considered it. Partly because Clifford looks like he can snap him in half, and no one has caught his eye. 

The only person he's thought about is...Jude. 

"You'd love that wouldn't, you?" Zero laughs. "You're off sick and I wake up to Mr. & Mrs. Zero scrawled on my mirror."

"Not scrawled. Etched on. And it's not just women targeting you. You have a lot of crazy male fans. I caught one guy going through your trash."

Zero shrugs it off. "I hope he found whatever he was looking for."

They both crack up, laughter dying out awkwardly after a few seconds. Jude holds up the brown, paper bag. "Thanks for the soup, Zero. I appreciate it."

"No problem…"

The silence between them grows and when Zero meets Jude's eyes something stirs in his gut. 

"I don't want to keep you…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Zero's half-joking, but Jude's eyes stray towards one of the closed doors and he gets the message. "Let me guess. Your girlfriend is a  _ huge _ fan and you don't want her to fall in love with me."

"It's a guy and...at this point, I don't think what I want matters. We haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

"You're gay?"

"Is that a problem?" Jude asks.

"No. I guess I never realized. Although, in hindsight, the fact you're reading  _ Eat, Pray, Love _ was a huge giveaway."

"I would take offense to that but... everything you say is offensive."

"Yet, here you are hanging onto my every word."

"You're delusional, Zero."

Before Zero can respond, a door clicks open, and a voice calls, "Jude, who is that? Tell them to fuck off and come back in here."

"Wow. He sounds like a keeper."

Jude looks embarrassed. "He's under a lot of stress."

Zero shrugs. "Whatever you say. I'm going to leave you to it."

+

This time it's not a girl who has Zero's attention, but a shirtless Jude downing a bottle of water. He's standing by the kitchen island, shirt tied around his waist. Zero watches on, transfixed by the moles on his back and his well-toned and muscular physique. 

Jude laughs when he catches him staring, screwing the cap onto his water bottle and tossing it into the recycling in one fell swoop.

"I'd say take a picture, but…you probably don't have any phone memory left. Too many selfies."

Zero's laughter is stilted and awkward. "What's with the getup?"

"Went for a run to clear my head," Jude says.. "Don't worry, I was keeping an eye on the house the whole time."

"It's cool... uh, I'm going to grab a shower. I'll be ready to head to the arena in an hour."

Without waiting, Zero hightails it upstairs, not stopping to think until he's in the shower mentally willing himself not to jerk off. 

+

They're chilling in Zero's game room, with him playing _FIFA 19_ and Jude fiddling with his phone.

"How are things with your boyfriend?"

Jude glances over at him. "We broke up."

"What a shame."

"What about you? Any conquests I don't know about?"

"Got blue balls over here, man. You should know. You're like a damn wall. The mother of all cock blocks."

"Did you just use mother and cock block in the same sentence?" Jude shakes his head. "If you want to meet a woman who's worth your time, you have to go somewhere else. The women hanging around after parties are usually after one thing."

Zero clears his throat. "Yeah. I'm usually after one thing too. I'm not looking to get married, I'm looking to get  _ laid _ ."

"I don't think Oscar Kinkade cares about that. He's not happy about your many indiscretions. Hence why I'm here."

Fair enough, Zero's life  _ was _ threatened by one of the women he slept with after a game. Still, he's a man. He's got needs. 

"So, what, I'm supposed to sit here and play with myself every night?"

"Just until the close of the season."

Zero groans. 

+

Jude's a good looking guy, and Zero's started watching him run around the sprawling courtyard. He sips a large mug of coffee and imagines running his fingers over Jude's smooth skin, pressing kisses to his shoulder and biting the cords of his neck. 

It's a  _ huge _ problem and Zero's not sure how to address it. Fucking his bodyguard would not be ideal. Yet, it's all he thinks about. He wonders if Jude feels it too. The connection between them, sizzling and burning hot, leaving Zero dousing himself with cold water each time. 

"Hey."

Zero turns around and sees Jude standing there, shirt tucked into his waistband. 

"Hey yourself."

Jude smiles. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Well, practice is canceled for today. Pete has an emergency."

"Guess I should go back to bed then."

"I'll be around." Jude walks off leaving Zero wondering how much more of this he can take. 

+

This time Jude approves. It's Stacey from a few months ago and Zero still likes her enough to spend time with her. It turns out Jude did the checks and she's clean, so he takes her to dinner a few times and finally invites her over to his place. 

After some conversation and drinks, he kisses her... wincing to himself when he feels nothing. 

“Do you want to do something else?” 

This is the part where he should cut his losses, say no, and send on her way. 

However, he's like a powder keg at this point, ready to explode at the slightest brush of skin on skin with Jude. This thing is happening with Stacey, no matter how much pretending he needs to do.

Zero switches into his charm offensive and grins at her. “I’ve got a  _ few  _ ideas…”

+

"How was it?" Jude grins like he hasn't been the cause of Zero's inner turmoil for weeks. "Do you like her?"

"The sex was great," Zero lies. "That's what you want to know, right?"

"Eh. I'm more of a relationship than a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. For what it's worth, I like her. She seems like a sweet girl."

Truth be told, Zero has no idea what she was like. He spent most of the night thinking about Jude. Imagining what it would be like to kiss him, trace patterns on his skin--and they need a subject change  _ fast _ .

“So, who’s your favorite Batman?” Zero blurts out the first thing he can think of, not caring how lame it sounds.

Jude’s eyebrow is raised, like Zero’s just sprouted another head. “What?”

“You like bringing it up a lot, what are you, one of those comic book nerds?”

“Hey, less of the nerd. Batman is practically  _ mainstream _ .”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zero says, laughing despite himself. “Let me guess, you went to all three Nolan midnight showings.”

“ _ Please _ .” Jude shakes his head. “I liked Tim Burton’s movies better. Michael Keaton  _ is  _ Batman.”

“Huh. Thought for sure you’d say Clooney.”

“Yeah, no. The rubber nipples alone discount Clooney from contention.”

“Oh, yeah? How about a marathon? I’m not supposed to be doing anything because of my leg. Doc says it's good, but I gotta stay off it. You got any plans?”

“No…” Jude glances at his watch. “I thought Stacey was coming over?”

“I canceled. Wasn’t feeling up to it.”

The truth is he deleted her number, but he’s not going to tell Jude that. 

+

Everything comes to a head when he hears Jude on the phone to a guy called Danny. 

"I had fun too. Yeah, we should do it again sometime…"

"Hot date?"

Jude flushes. "Not really. I'm busy watching you most of the time, but figured I'd put myself out there. Danny seems nice."

"I bet he does."

Jude is taken aback. "Are you okay?"

"I'd like it if you didn't take personal calls here. It's unprofessional."

"Says the guy who fucked a bartender in his coach's office."

"Are you jealous?" Zero narrows his eyes. "All these months, maybe that's what it was about. You wanted me all to yourself."

"Oh please. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Or did you forget about the girl who leaked your nudes?"

Zero inches closer, determined to win the argument. "Bet you got a good look too, huh? You like what you see?"

Jude seems to snap out of his stupor first. "Fine. No personal calls. I'm sorry."

Zero swallows, anger dissipating when Jude's face falls. "No.  _ I'm _ sorry. I'm sure this Danny guy is...cool."

"He is. Not as cool as you, but... You're in a league of your own." 

Jude cracks a smile like it's meant to be a joke, but Zero knows better. 

"So are you," Zero blurts. "In every way possible."

Zero turns to leave, but strong hands grab him, pulling him flush against Jude's body. Noses brush before Jude leans in for a slow kiss that only ignites their passion and before he knows it, they're grappling with each other. Shirts are discarded and Jude blows him right there, his eyes glued to Zero's the entire time. 

Jude's lips are shiny and slick with spit, and Zero leans down to kiss him, not caring that his pants are open. Eventually, they end up in Zero's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. 

"You know, I thought you'd have a giant portrait of yourself in here," Jude says, looking around the room. "Seems like the kind of thing you'd be into."

Zero takes in the sight of Jude's naked body and redirects the topic to more pressing matters. "Speaking of things I'm into, are we doing this or not?"

_ "I'm more of a relationship guy…" _

Jude's words echo in Zero's mind and part of him wants this to end here. For Jude to say he wants  _ more _ than a hook-up.

“We’re doing this.”

+

Jude's head is pillowed on his chest. 

That’s all Zero can focus on when he wakes up. Jude’s head is on his chest and he  _ likes  _ it, the same way he loved their stupid Batman marathon and how offended Jude was by  _ The Dark Knight Rises _ . 

He wants this. Wants to be with Jude all the time. To continue feeling protected, cared for, and best of all, like he's not alone anymore. Yet, he's scared of the unknown, worried he'll only fuck it up the way he  _ always _ does. 

+

By the time morning rolls around, he's made his decision. 

“I think I need a new bodyguard.”

Jude's choking on his coffee before Zero can find a more tactful way to put it. “Are you firing me?”

“Yeah,” Zero says. “I am. I’ll put in a good recommendation, but...I can’t do this.”

“Yeah, you can’t. If you fire me, the team will  _ fire  _ you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My last name is Kinkade.”

Zero’s hearing Jude but not processing the words. His last name is  _ Kinkade _ …

“You’re Oscar’s son?”

“I’m doing this as a favor, not that I owed him one. I’m supposed to report back. Every girl. Every stupid thing you do.”

It suddenly makes sense. Why Jude would never let him bring girls back, why he dragged him out of that Playground fight. Why he's been on Zero's case  _ constantly _ .

“You fucking  _ lied _ to me.”

“I did, but I also saved your season. Might have even saved your career.”

“Why?” Zero's pissed, but he realizes Jude's been  _ helping _ him. 

“I like you as a player.” Jude shrugs. “I used to be cool with Derek before his issues. I didn’t want to see you fall down the same path.”

“My hero.” Zero’s words lack bite, too stunned to know how he really feels. “I need some time, Jude. This is a lot to take in.”

“Fine. I’ll go back to blending into the furniture. You won’t even know I’m here.”

"What about last night?" Zero asks, hoping Jude doesn't think he's  _ that _ guy. The one who gets what he wants and throws people away. 

"What  _ about _ last night?" Jude retorts. "That's your game, isn't it. Use people. Toss 'em out after. You did good."

He leaves before Zero can tell him he's sorry. 

+

Zero’s on  _ fire _ during his next game, scoring for fun and boasting the highest individual score at the end of the night. With his teammates thumping him on the back and showering him with praise, he’s on cloud nine - until he steps outside and sees  _ Clifford _ waiting for him. 

“Where’s Jude?”

Clifford shrugs, and Zero wonders if verbal responses cost extra. 

“Come on. You must know why he’s not here?”

“I didn’t ask.”

_ He speaks _ , Zero thinks.

“Why not?”

“‘Cuz I don’t care. Are we going or not?”

It hits Zero then that  _ he  _ cares. He cares about Jude. He  _ likes _ him and...all he wants to do is see him. 

“Drop me off at the house.”

+

Jude’s waiting for him on the couch, running his fingers over something small and black. 

“You weren’t at the game.”

“I was singing your praises to Oscar," Jude says, voice quiet and soft. "He’s agreed to take you off the chopping block. Don’t screw this up.”

“Why would you do that?” Zero asks, knowing he doesn't deserve the gesture. Not after the way he treated Jude. 

“You’re not an idiot. You know what you have here. It’s yours to lose. And believe it or not, I have a life of my own. I finally got a job at a sports agency. I start Monday.”

“So, you’re really leaving?” Zero feels a bitter stab of disappointment. He's gotten used to Jude being around.

“ _ You  _ fired me.”

“I asked for time,” Zero says. “I needed time.”

“Yeah, well...I made my conclusions.”

“Why are you here then?”

“I got you this.” Jude holds up the object, a small Batmobile replica. “It wasn’t entirely  _ horrible _ watching over you.”

Zero stares at the replica, smiling at the memory. The way he laughed until his stomach hurt, how free he felt just being there with Jude. Like he could finally let go and be himself. 

“You know...that day we watched all those movies was probably the best I’ve had since I moved to L.A.”

“I’m glad,” Jude says. “Maybe you’ll stop being pig-headed and actually enjoy life someday. Or you can call Stacey. It’s your choice.”

“I’d much rather call  _ you _ .”

Jude’s features seem to shift slowly, his eyes widening in question. “What?”

“Maybe we can hang out. As friends or...more. If you want.”

“You’re not mad anymore?” Jude's visibly skeptical, and Zero can't blame him.

“I was caught off guard. Tonight when I saw Clifford - who’s a grouchy asshole, by the way - all I could think was how much  _ fun _ I have with you. How much I like myself when you’re around. In some weird way, you bring out the best in me.”

“What about all the girls? You’re ready to give that up?”

“Yeah. I want  _ you _ .”

“Okay,” Jude says, tossing the replica Batmobile to him. Zero catches it cleanly, frowning when Jude grabs his jacket.

“What does that mean?” Zero asks. "Okay, as in…?"

“It means you can call me.” Jude smiles at him, and Zero sees a mysterious glint in his eye. “I have to go. Dinner with Oscar.”

Zero watches him go, frowning because he’s a master of  _ words _ . The speech he just gave should have at least earned him some tongue action.

He grabs his phone and hits Jude’s number, pacing while it rings. 

“Zero, I’m about to get into my car.”

“I just wanted to ask you what you were doing after dinner.”

“I don’t know. I’ll probably head home.”

“Or you can come back here? Celebrate my  _ amazing _ performance tonight.”

“Celebrate it how?”

Zero hears those words again…. _ I’m more of a relationship guy. _

“However you want. All I care about is you being here.”

“Well then…” Jude pauses, but Zero can hear the smile in his voice. “It’s a date.”

_ Fin.  _


End file.
